


A Late Start

by thinkwithmyheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Drabble, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwithmyheart/pseuds/thinkwithmyheart
Summary: Everyone is in for a surprise revelation when Harry bursts into Potions late.





	A Late Start

Harry Potter is, once again, late for class. You would think that having been at school for 6 years he might have gotten into the habit of being up on time, but for the third time this week he has slept in. When Harry wakes the dorm is empty and he realises he has to rush if he wants to make it to Potions without Slughorn docking too many marks. 

Throwing his tie loosely around his neck and grabbing his book bag, Harry sprints out of the dorm and through the castle to his class. However, the closer he gets to the dungeons the more tired he becomes and what was once a sprint becomes a slow jog. 

Harry finally makes it to Slughorn’s potions classroom just 20 minutes late, and when he opens the door he is hit with a wave of a strong smell he knows all too well.

“Hey Malfoy!” he shouts across the room, “Try to use less cologne next time, I’m choking in here!”

Every pair of eyes in the room swivels to look at Harry, then they begin to look amongst one another. Blissfully unaware of the extra attention he is receiving, Harry walks over to Ron and Hermione’s station and asks what potion they are making today. 

“Amortentia,” says Hermione, looking uneasily at Ron. “It’s an extremely strong and illegal love potion that smells different to each person… it smells of what you love most.”

Harry begins to realise what he has just admitted to in front of the majority of his year group. He gives Hermione a single, slow nod before picking up his things and walking straight out of the door he came in through. He didn’t notice the pair of grey eyes following him, and the small smile just below them.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something like this on tumblr and thought it would be fun to write it myself. I don't write much so it's not great but if you liked this please leave a comment!


End file.
